User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author - episode 10 Battle of Beacon
Hello and welcome back to analysis by an author. Before I start my analysis, I was asked what I thought about volume 3 overall. For those who do not remember my feelings on the previous volumes, I had two big complaints about the show. The pacing and how the Grimm were portrayed. I'm happy to say that both problems have been solved in volume 3. The pacing is fast and constant, there are no moments where you're bored and wonder if you should just jump ahead a little bit. As for the Grimm, I now believe them to be the threat to humanity they were meant to be, especially after chapter 10. Speaking of episode 10... We start the chapter with pretty much all hell breaking loose. Grimms are everywhere in Beacon, Ironwood's soldiers are doing their best but they don't seem to be a match for the creatures. Weiss and Blake are right in the middle of things, they reach Yang at the dormitory but Ruby is nowhere to be found. Anybody else find it interesting that Cinder made sure Ruby couldn't interfere in Penny and Pyrrha's match? Think about it, she's the only huntress who ALWAYS seems to be where she could cause the most harm to Miss half-fall maiden's plans. From being in Roman's hair to finding Cinder in the communication tower. Ruby seems to always be in the right place. (or wrong place if you're Cinder) Okay, seeing Ruby with one of Penny's blade against the Nevermore was great! Seems the huntsman student will have hands on experience once again. I don't know why but the best Grimm fights always seem to be with a Nevermore. Once again, we see Ruby taking command of the situation, she reassures Pyrrha and gets everyone on the same page, she's a born leader and if you don't believe me ask Velvet, she has proof. Yes! we have a new type of Grimm! The Griffons. Bartholomew and Peter once again play the roles of Starky and Hutch. I get the feeling they've been a team for a long time. What are you talking about Oobleck? Your students kick ass and can take care of themselves. Ironwood... Did anybody else realizes he has a cybernetic arm while he fought the Beowolf? Wonder if he survived the crash? Can't say that I'm surprised. Especially since I predicted the turnabout of his robot army. Will you stop pushing buttons Roman! Uh oh! So the tally is Cinder's team, the Grimm, the White Fang and now Ironwood's cyborgs versus the Huntsmen and Ironwood's regular army. Not good Blake and Weiss seems to have things under control... yeah. Oh c'mon Blake! Don't look so surprised. You should have put 2 and 2 together by now! More on Cinder at the end of this blog... Is... is that a dragon? HOLY ***** IT IS! We finally know how the grimm reproduce. I don't believe it's only a dragon thing. Fear makes them reproduce and only if your one of the oldest Grimm. And now for the main event! Cinder vs Ozpin. Okay, so here it is. Cinder's Modus Operandi show its ugly head again, distraction and slight of hand to hide her true target. All this is to get everyone occupied so she can get the remaining powers of the Fall maiden. All in all another great chapter. Plenty of action, suspense and an EFFING DRAGON GRIMM! WOOHOO! Category:Blog posts